When a patient needs to be immobilized, there are numerous techniques currently available. For example, if a patient has a broken leg, the leg can be splinted without applying pressure to the leg, or impeding blood supply or blood flow to the limb or otherwise creating pressure points. One technique for applying a splint is the use of an air cast applied around the limb, the inflation of the air encapsulates the limb and thus provides security from unwanted movement.
While not readily used in the immobilization of a limb in a triage scenario, another immobilization technique is the use of a bean-bag device. The concept of the bean-bag has been used for positioning of patients on operating room tables for surgery, for example positioning patients for neurological cranial remodeling surgery.
In addition to immobilization, another technique for insuring patient safety is to elevate the limb. This may commonly be done using a pillow, having the limb rest upon the pillow. The pillow includes a combination of rigidity to support the limb, but also a degree of cushion to minimize any jarring of the limb.
Problems can arise in the elevation of the limb to be placed in the foam or soft material. Patients can experience additional discomfort while getting the limb into an elevated position.
Thus, while it important to immobilize a limb and elevate the limb, it is also important to perform such actions with maximum immobilization and minimum disruption or discomfort to the patient. The techniques for elevating limbs and securing limbs in a splint or other ambulatory methods are disparate techniques not previously.
There are no known techniques for combining the beneficial rigidity of bean-bag technology with foam elevation techniques. As such, there exists a need for the combined technologies improving patient immobilization.